1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer vision and mode identification technologies, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting body parts based on a multi-part context descriptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Body pose estimation is a basic task in computer vision with a wide range of applications in various fields including, for example, human-machine interaction, games, movies, virtual reality role-playing animations, three-dimensional (3D), and the like. By virtue of its technical and commercial value, body pose estimation is gaining attention recently. In particular, body part detection plays an important role in the body pose estimation. The body part detection provides observation data necessary for estimating the pose of the human body.
Body part detection includes two types of approaches: object-based body part detection and pixel-based body part detection. The object-based body part detection considers each pixel in an object region as a positive sample, and uses the relationship with a pixel in the object region and a neighboring pixel as a feature descriptor. The pixel-based body part detection considers an overall object region as a positive sample and describes the object region using some features. While the pixel-based body part detection uses neighborhood information of an object to detect the object, rather than an internal feature and a contour feature of the object, the object-based body part detection uses an internal feature and a contour feature of an object rather than neighborhood information of the object.
To improve accuracy of body part detection, there is a demand for an apparatus and method for detecting body parts using a combination of an object-based approach and a pixel-based approach.